And I Thought He Didn't Love Me
by thetrianglehead
Summary: 3 Years into the future, Max and the flock live in a house by themselves near the Martinezes. Max is convinced that Fang doesn't care for her anymore. Will she be proved wrong? Short few chapters. First Fanfic but you can speak your mind. LOTS OF FAX. R


I turned my face to see Fang. His head tilted slightly to the side and it was coming closer. My breathing sped up; he was going to kiss me! Fang's lips mashed against mine and an electrical feeling spread from my lips through my body.

And then I woke up.

I, Maximum Ride, the saver of the universe was seventeen, single and more than a little depressed. The flock and I moved into a house near my mums and have lived there ever since Itex was destroyed. Iggy and Nudge were sorta together, an on/off thing which supplied the drama for all the flocks needs. Either we were comforting Nudge on her recent break up or congratulating her on her recent get together. Gazzy is eleven and the cheekiest kid you've ever met. I'm being constantly called into his primary school because he's talked back to the teacher or blown up a toilet. In the bomb department, Iggy has matured a bit. Or he just doesn't get caught as often as Gazzy does. Angel is still a little cutie at nine years old, and while Nudge has grown out of the bambi eyes, Angel certainly hasn't. I'm sure we spend a thousand dollars are year from purchases made while I'm under the influence of bambi eyes. Fang hasn't changed much at all. He is still Mr. Smirk and the master of hiding his emotions. Though the way I've though of him has changed. Definitely. I realised after we saved the world how much he meant to me. And as soon as I realised that, he realised how little I meant to him. Or that is how he acts. Our first day at school he already had a dozen girls swooning over him. At least four with red hair. They all looked so alike. The same preppy clothes and perfectly groomed hair. All thrusting their chests at him like that would attract him. Well I guess it did... I have a feeling he dates a different girl every day. So I sit here, jealous out of my mind, doodling on a sheet of paper as I stare at the peeling wall paper, thinking of how miserable my life has turned out to be.

Until there is a knock at the door.

"Max? Can I come in?"

The voice was clear through the thin door; it was Fang. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes (jeez, I didn't even realise that I'd been crying) and let him in.

"Yeah you can come in." My voice cracked as I said this and from a concerned look in Fang's eyes I could tell he knew I was upset.

"I really want to talk to you Max." The way he said my name made my heart skip a beat, and I didn't trust my voice to come out clear and even; to sound invulnerable.

"Wouldn't you rather talk to Meggie... or was that Jessica? I can never tell them apart and you change them so often, it gets hard to keep track." I sounded so jealous it was embarassing.

"All of them are over now Max. I guess I just dated them while I tried to figure you out." Fang came and sat on the chair across from me, and his closeness made me dizzy with excitement.

"W-why would you want to figure me out?" I asked, stuttering and speakly softly in my love sick daze. At this point in time I would do anything for Fang. All rational thought was out the window and my heart took over.

"Because... I love you." And at this he leant in and kissed me. The whole scene was so similar to my dream, that my mind couldn't take it and I pulled suddenly away and gasped on some air, holding my face as I remember to breathe.

"I'm sorry Max... if I'm not who you want, then I'm okay with that," then under his breath he added, "I guess." I couldn't let my beloved Fang think this, the hurt and disappointment was showing freely on his face and I decided in a moment to do what I couldn't do before.

"I love you too Fa-" Fang's face lit up as soon as he heard the word love and he muffled my words with a passionate kiss. I remembered to breathe this time and our kiss was long and full of love and lust. Looking back on it now, the whole time we kissed was a blur except for the distinct feelings of his tongue on my teeth and his hand around me waist. We held each other so tight that it felt as if we were becoming one being until we were interrupted. By Iggy.

For a few seconds I felt like smashing Iggy's head into the ground for ruining my moment with Fang. Just thinking his name makes me want to sigh and moan and cry and laugh and yell and...

"Having fun guys?" snorted Iggy. "I could hear you from outside."

I was turning red and would have charged at Iggy right then and there if it weren't for Fang's arm around my waist. His touch was so precious wild horses could not have dragged me away from his arms.

"Did you have fun with Nudge last night? Seriously, she's only fourteen... and whatever you two were doing didn't sound like something a fourteen year old should be doing." Fang, seemingly devoid of all emotion had a witty answer and a smirk on his face. Now it was Iggy's turn to go red.

"I'll have you know that what happened last night was the best night of my life... AND I'm still a virgin. I'm sorry for barging in but I think you'd want to know what Angel is doing outside."


End file.
